


I just wanted to say thank you

by AuMieux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Momtasha, Post-snap, justice for natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuMieux/pseuds/AuMieux
Summary: Camille lost her whole family in the snap, thankfully the Avengers leave no one behind and along with other newly orphaned kids, she's taken in by Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow herself.Or me coping with the Russo Brothers stating Natasha took care of orphans during the five years gap but not showing it (also me saying goodbye to my hero).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I just wanted to say thank you

Camille could still remember how devastating the snap was. She had been in PE and suddenly half her classmates disappeared, but it was the moment she reached home she realized the extent of the disaster. None of her parents answered their phone and she spent the following days all alone, occasionally going to the neighbor’s. She was on her own, fifteen and no one to take care of her. She had a little money but not nearly enough to survive on the long-term and started to panic. Among the few of her friends that survived the snap, she kept in touch with two whose families came out unscathed. Unfortunately circumstances made it hard for her to move with them so she stayed put, in that small DC apartment. 

Chaos flooded the streets and at night she had to make sure that every door and window was closed. She tried distracting herself with books and TV but soon enough fear took place and she could only stand and watch through the window. What was happening? The Avengers took a week to speak. Captain America was back and they explained what had happened. A madman had erased half of the universe against their best efforts, tearing her family and countless others apart. She had to fill out a form on a website to inform them who in her close relatives had disappeared and how her current situation was. None of this made sense, but she was fifteen, the Avengers were the only people she thought to trust. 

And after two weeks someone came to her door. The first thing Camille wanted to do was act as if there was no one home. Who could that even be? But there was a more insistent knock and a soft voice behind it calling her name, so she opened the door. There was a beautiful woman, taller than her, dressed in jeans with a black leather jacket and platinum blonde hair cut short. She offered her a kind smile and introduced herself.

“I’m Natasha Romanov, can I come in?”

Camille frowned upon hearing the name, she knew it, but from where? “Uh sure.” She tried not to overthink too much and led her to the living room. She had kept the place neat, in case her parents came back, and also because every time there was a little mess she could hear her father’s voice scolding her. So it was even neater than ever before. They settled on the couch. “Would you like something to drink?” she asked, her mother would be proud of how good a hostess she could be.

“Tea would be nice.” Natasha nodded and looked around wearing a sad smile.

Camille hurried to the kitchen and prepared them two cups of chamomile tea, she didn’t know why chamomile, but it seemed appropriate. A few minutes later she set Natasha’s cup in front of her and plopped down on her end of the sofa. “How can I help you?” she asked, not really sure what was going on.

The woman looked a bit surprised but took a sip of her tea before speaking. “Actually I thought it’d be the other way around. I’m opening an orphanage for young people who have lost their parents in the snap, like you.” She decided to cut to the chase. She spoke with such kindness and warmth, Camille wanted to cry. But she’d wept enough. Actually she had spent the first week crying when she realized her parents wouldn’t be coming back any time soon. Then school was cancelled and she stayed holed up at home and well, we already covered that part, didn’t we?

“Who are you again?”

“Natasha Romanov” she said with a smile. “But people also know me under the name of Black Widow.”

Camille’s eyes doubled in size. She had been a Black Widow fan for a very long time. Actually, after that very woman rendered public every single file SHIELD had, exposing their secrets and Hydra’s, she’d somehow loved her more. The woman was amazing, she could go on and on and on about how great she was. But it sounded a bit far-fetched. “I’m sorry I don’t mean to offend you but how am I supposed to trust that you are who say you are?”

After a long conversation where Camille learned more about the Avengers than she ever thought possible, Natasha left a card saying that asking for help is not a sign of weakness, especially not at the moment.

And that’s how, a week later, Camille hopped into a car with the Black Widow, a very full suitcase in tow and travelled across DC to get to the orphanage. It had been hard but seeing so many people in the same spot as she was had been comforting too. They had classes, Natasha would drop by a few times a week, sometimes she’d teach a bit of ballet or a bit of self-defense. Sometimes she’d just be here for a movie night. Camille found a sense of normalcy, her parents were gone but the small community within these walls was reassuring. It gave her friends to care about and look after. Routine was a very welcome side effect as well, though at first Natasha insisted they’d all take it slow and joined classes when they were ready. Camille had been amongst those who attended classes early, needing something to do during the day, needing something to do in their room. Others had taken weeks to come out or to simply get around to walk to class. 

There Camille met Hugo and Shana, who she spent most of her time with, it was nice having friends with shared life experience. And when it was too hard for either of them to get out of bed, the other two would drag them to the common area to spend the whole day under covers watching movies. Almost every single time the other residents of the orphanage would join and they’d end up having a pizza party. Oddly enough, those days and nights were always synced with Natasha’s visits. She’d be the one to bring the pizza, and sometimes she’d bring a friend with her like that time she dragged James Rhodes who wanted them to call him Rhodey. That special night had been Camille’s rough day. When it was time to turn off the lights they had all installed mattresses and blankets in the giant living room allowing everyone to stick together for the night. Rhodey was still chatting with some kid when Camille had gone to the restroom. On her way back, Natasha called her name near her office and she’d walked to her. That was when she noticed the red roots on her savior’s head. That much time had passed. The Avenger gave her a very soft look. 

“How are you?”

Camille shrugged but still found the strength to smile through the pain. “Feeling a bit under the weather, but” she threw a look towards the lit-up room and the end of the hall “I have everything I need right now” She turned back to the woman who had taken them all in “thanks to you, I have a new family, I’m not alone anymore.”

Natasha nodded and let her lips stretch a little. She was standing straight, arms crossed and looking ready to kick ass as always. Camille felt a wave of relief wash over her simply by looking at this caring adult. Which is why she couldn’t stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

“Would it be alright if I hugged you?” Natasha was taken aback, her eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth but Camille shook her hands in front of her. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean- it’s just I haven’t like been held by a parent- not that I think of you as my mom but- oh god.”

She thanked whatever god sent Rhodey their way that moment. “Hey Nat’ I think I’m going to stay the night here if it’s alright with you?”

The Russian shook her head to look at him and called for Hugo with a steady voice. “Hugo, help Rhodey get what he needs for the sleep-over, he’s going to keep watch tonight.”

The teenager trotted lightly to them and motioned for the colonel to follow him. Camille thought she’d take the opportunity to slip away but that was not knowing the Black Widow very well, who grabbed her arm softly.

“I’m very flattered Camille, I’m not very good with children so this means a lot to me.” Her light eyes twinkled a bit, she slowly opened her arms and the orphan allowed herself to fall into her hero’s arms for a moment. She was pretty sure Natasha didn’t have children, but she was so maternal, and even the way she brushed her hair as she held on to her was careful and nurturing. Camille felt lighter than she had in weeks. It wasn’t like her mom’s crushing hugs, but it was enough.

Two years and half in, they all surprised her by painting the outside wall. The orphanage had no name, it looked like just another building so Camille and a few others painted across the façade (with the ok of the staff of course). One day, Natasha came to visit with one of her colleagues, Steve. As they stepped out of the car and made their way to the entrance they stopped dead in their tracks. There was a graffiti of herself in all her red-headed glory. She was wearing her usual black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and those boots she loved so much. But she was in a fourth position, one foot in front of the other, right arm stretched up above her head, the other parallel to the ground. The background was all white making her stand out even more. Above her left arm was written “The Natasha Romanov Orphanage” and underneath it, in big bold purple letters “Thank you”.

Camille and Tommy had been waiting for her to come inside but she stayed frozen at the sight. It took Steve to nudge and press her forward. The orphans smiled upon seeing her reaction and eagerly waited for her to come forth but Camille ran out of patience. She strode to the front door and opened it wide, a huge smile on her lips. She recognized Captain America, but he’d learn the hard way that all the residents of the orphanage only had eyes for his amazing co-worker. She greeted Natasha with a hug, which was a thing now apparently, and let her say hello to the others who were in the building. Camille noticed how proud and impressed Steve Rogers looked. His eyes swept the room and then each of their faces finally landing on the back of Natasha’s head, waiting for her to introduce him. It took some time. Natasha hadn’t come home for two whole weeks, they all wanted to tell her about what they’d learned and what had happened around and little Tommy had her undivided attention. It was Camille who came to greet him first, she pushed her shoulders back and held out a hand.

“Hello Captain” she said not too loud, allowing the others to stay focused on their savior. “I’m Camille, it’s nice to meet you.”

His blue eyes were calculating and she feared for a second that she’d stirred him the wrong way but a polite smile finally appeared on his face. He shook her hand and gave her an acknowledging nod. “Likewise, this seems to be a great place.”

“It is.” She replied in a beat. Natasha was dragged to the living room by the others leaving Steve behind, she had totally forgotten about him which made Camille chuckle. Then she remembered her manners. “I’m going to prepare some chamomile tea, Natasha likes to drink that when she comes home.” Steve raised an eyebrow at the H-word, Camille decided to ignore it. “So I’m going to make some for everybody, would you like a cup too?” At loss for words he nodded again. “Great, go sit with the others, surely she’ll remember she brought you along.” She said with an encouraging smile.

Tommy stuck to Captain America for the rest of the day, except when Natasha thanked them for the painting on the façade, then he walked to her and squeezed her hand. It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon.

Camille didn’t think they’d meet any other cool superhero until a mechanic came to her orphanage. They’d had a problem with internet for a few days, it was slow, most of the times it didn’t even work and Camille had been in the middle of a great documentary about Wakanda when it stopped definitely. She was very annoyed. She had turned eighteen but stayed here to work with Natasha and help run the orphanage so she walked down the stairs, hoping someone would be here to tell her what was happening. That’s when she stumbled across a man with a very weird yet familiar looking beard and a cap on. He was crouching near the wall in front of an opened cabinet she had no idea was here. She looked around, she didn’t remember ever seeing him in here but no one seemed triggered.

“Hello, can I help you?” She asked as politely as possible. His head snapped to her and he looked almost offended, almost. She tilted her head to the side and frowned a little, he looked really, really familiar. “Do I know you?”

That seemed to please him as he stood and took of his cap. “I’m Tony, Natasha called me about your internet.”

Camille nodded and pursed her lips. Tony, did she know a Tony? She didn’t, did Natasha know a famous Tony? Not to her recollection. She forced herself to snap out of her thoughts and locked eyes on him again. “I’m sorry, if you need anything I’m Camille, would you like something to drink?”

Tony smiled and asked for a glass of water. On her way to the kitchen she crossed path with her favorite Avenger. “Hey who’s that Tony guy? I think I saw him somewhere.”

Natasha wasn’t a laugh out loud kind of person, but Camille’s obliviousness made her snort, actually snort. “That’s Tony Stark, Camille.”

Camille opened her eyes in astonishment and she looked back to him, he was crouching down again, checking wires with a small device, he seemed to be talking to himself, then she looked to Natasha. “You asked the Tony Stark to fix our broken internet?” The woman simply nodded “Oh my god, how did you pull off getting a millionaire to fix something so small?”

She simply shrugged and made her way back to her office. Camille brought him the glass and thanked him when he was done. Though she felt the need to clarify. “For the internet but also for everything else.” A deep sorrow and guilt washed over his eyes but in the end the corner of his lips turned up, even though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Camille would never know, but when Natasha walked him out, he told her “Camille will be a decent adult, you can be proud.”

Five years after the snap, Camille handled the orphanage when Nat wasn’t there, Hugo had moved out with Shana, making room for other orphans who weren’t necessarily victims of Thanos’s act of madness. Every resident still under 18 had stayed, few above did. Still, Camille held onto this place like a lifeline. The Avenger was around a lot less than before, but it still felt like home. 

Natasha had prepared for everything, Camille had learned that very early on. So one day she sat them all down and she knew something big was about to happen.

“I’m going to leave, hopefully when I return your parents and families will be back. I don’t want to give you false hope but that’s what I will dedicate my time to for the following months. We will not see each other but I’ve made sure you’ll be taken care of.” She looked at each of them kindly and stopped on Camille “Are there any questions?”

She had simply shaken her head. They all trusted her, they’d blindly follow her anywhere, so they silently took her directives, nodding and accepting with warmth spreading in their stomachs that the Avengers had not given up on the disappeared. Camille still felt the need to at least shake hands with Natasha before she left, telling her crap like “be careful, mom.” She added the last word for good measure, it earned her a smile.

And then Natasha left.

Camille was grocery shopping when it happened. She was standing right in the cat food alley when someone just formed next to her. She appeared to be fifteen, light brown skin, dark curly hair. She seemed to be under shock. Camille had to step up.

“I’m Camille, are you okay?”

“What just happened?” She seemed to be 15, quite disoriented too. Camille asked for her name and what was the last thing she remembered. “I’m- I’m MJ, I was coming here- I don’t know.”

Panic started settling in. Camille didn’t think this through, but she had to ask. “What year is it?”

“2018?”

Natasha had done it.

Her parents were back too. Their apartment sat as it always had, Camille had never had the heart to go live back there, she only went every once in a while to clean. But they were back and she was so happy.

She wanted to call Natasha, however upon realizing she may have a lot on her plate she settled on a text. One that read “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us and for bringing the annoying adults back to us. I hope you are doing well and that we will see you soon. You’re a true angel Natasha.”

The day Camille decided to keep it open, an old man accompanied with two younger ones stopped at the orphanage. He reminded her of someone but she wasn’t sure who. He introduced himself as Steve Rogers and then proceeded to present his friends, James Barnes and Sam Wilson. He sent her a cheeky smile and when they helped him sit down in the common area, his cheery façade fell.

“Natasha has passed away.” The room went silent, so silent it was actually deafening. “She gave her life for everyone else’s. It is a very… Natasha thing to do. I thought I'd let you know since you meant a lot to her. Just as she helped you, you helped her greatly during those hard years.”

She felt a few tears fall down her face, still she took his hands in hers and thanked him under the curious gaze of the strange duo.

But Camille wasn’t done with the Black Widow though. Their hero, their savior, deserved so much more.

One morning, Washington DC wakes up quietly. The sun is starting to show but the streets are still empty. It seems as if the city is still asleep. There are very few sounds, very few people. It’s peaceful. The air is still cool from the night, a small breeze sweeps the city center. The sun is rising, switching the lighting from dark grey to a light orange. The sky is clear and the few clouds are a vibrant shade of pink. Slowly DC stirs awake but still feels as in a dream. Sleep is present everywhere, a gift from the new-found peace. 

The Lincoln memorial is no more, in its place is a crème colored building celebrating the forces that kept the world spinning after the snap. The sun shines a soft yellow light on it, it’s warm, it’s comforting. Still, the world is barely waking up. Camille stands in front of it, admiring the work of many of her friends, _of her family_.

Under the rising sun stands a statue, a great woman with fire-kissed hair, a black jacket above a combat suit with a red hourglass-shaped belt buckle, golden bracelets and boots she only left alone when she was on duty. Lean and fit, she stands proud, looking in the far distance with sharp focus and a smirk. Her stance is steady, balanced, and just like always, she looks ready to kick ass. Under her feet is a large plaque that reads “ _At some point we all have to choose between what the world wants you to be and who you are._ \- Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, Avenger, hero and savior to all.”

Camille stares at it a while longer, thinking it doesn’t do her justice, it’s not nearly enough. Finally she walks to the foot of the statue, sets down a candle, lights it and whispers a thank you.


End file.
